


Like an angel

by Riiru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, season 2 spoiler, the fall of sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiru/pseuds/Riiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody ask's you or me or anyone, if we're ready for this, John." | How Sherlocks jump could've been, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little au, but mostly Johns feelings captured while he watches Sherlock on top of Barts.

"I'm not ready for this" John mumbled into the cell phone and an amused laughter reached his ear.

Anger spread through him, despair, nausea. There he stood, Sherlock Holmes, on top of the saint Barts hospital and all that separated him from the abyss was only a step. One step in the wrong direction and John would lose him. "Nobody ask's you or me or anybody, if we're ready for this". Sherlocks voice was broken, not much louder than a rough melody. He could act well. Maybe he wanted to appear dramatic. "I'm begging you, whatever you're doing, please don't. It's not worth it." John whispered. He was afraid of what his words could cause .

For a moment Sherlock stepped back a bit and John hold his breath. He wanted to save this life, couldn't live without his partner. "I need you, please". He heard Sherlock gasp.

"If I have the choice - your life or mine - I'd always choose your life. You mean more to me than I ever thought someone could possibly do. You won't understand, but it's a magic trick. Keep your eyes fixed on me and everything will be okay, I promise." Slowly Sherlock took a step forward, spread his arms like wings. 

He fell like and angel. Stunned. Lonely. Beautifully.

 


End file.
